


Welcome to the happiest place on Earth.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [47]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Humor (NEWS FLASH REALLY), I want to go to Disneyland so bad rn, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude hates Attractions, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt by Jon, Roller Coasters, Romance, mention of sexual content, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: That's the last place on Earth Jude would go to. But he did. Because his boyfriend is an asshole with the most adorable puppy eyes in the world.Also is his birthday.





	

 

“Have I already told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?”

Jude rolls his eyes but he lets Connor take him by the hand, leading him through the crowd of people standing in line. At the Amusement Park. That's the last place on Earth Jude would go to. But he did. Because his boyfriend is an asshole with the most adorable puppy eyes in the world.  _Also is his birthday._

“Yes but I don't mind hearing that.” Jude says with a sly smile spreading across his lips before leaning in, kissing his boyfriend happy birthday for like the zillionth time that day.

“Good, because I'd spend the rest of the day telling you how much I love you for coming here with me.”

Jude's heart melts a little bit in his chest, which increases the feeling of hatred towards his boyfriend's eyes that forced him, through one pure, gorgeous, _angelic_ look to spend the day at _fucking Disneyland,_ completely leaping over his fright of setting foot on attractions that sadly are 90% of the entertainment offered by an amusement park so yeah, Jude agreed to go but he also made it very clear few indisputable points.

A) “The only reason I'm going to that death hole is because I promised you I would have done anything you wanted on your birthday.”

B) “Over my dead body, you'll drag me on any rides that are not located in the kid's section of the park...”

At that Connor's eyebrows furrowed clearly making a mental note, “So I'm spending the whole day on a carousel ride.... _Cool._ ”

C) You're _so_ giving me a blowjob as soon as we get home.

Connor made a happy noise from his throat, throwing his arms around Jude's neck and pulling the annoyed boy in a kiss that okay, yes, made him forget all about the not so enchanting premise.

“Okay, so what's next?” Jude has to say the idea of getting on any rides doesn't make him want to throw up all over the park's bushes, anymore.

Connor gives him a hesitant look before clearing his throat, “I.. Well, I was thinking... since we spent half morning having _the time of our lives_ on the several carousel rides and, huh, of course, we couldn't miss the unforgettable 'flying with Dumbo.' ride and let's not even mention... the ride on the Ferris wheel--” Jude smiles because it's where he has taken the pic that will become his new profile picture on facebook; Connor smiling while wearing a pair of Mickey mouse ears while Jude kissed him on the cheek. “--We could go check another area of the park if you agree of course; perhaps an undiscovered yet.”

Jude's too stunned with amusement to even connect the dots, so he just shrugs his shoulders, a bright grin stretching across his face and a fond look of _trust_ in his eyes that crushes Connor's heart a little bit in his chest, well aware of deceiving his boyfriend like this but Jesus, he internally groans, are just attractions!

“Sure! Lead the way!”

Connor smiles, pure and innocent to Jude's eyes, as he takes his hand and leads him, without his knowledge, towards _his burial ground._

Jude only realizes they're standing in line to the  _California Screamin_ ride, only when they're half way through it.

Jude's eyes go wide, a loud intake of breath escaping his lips as his eyes follow the ascending moment of the cars climbing up excruciatingly slow as to give people sitting in there the opportunity to exhale their last breath.

Oh no.

Nah.

_Not a chance in hell._

As Connor's somehow intercepting his throughs, his hand tightens his grip on Jude's who gulps down saliva, staring at the train climbing up the first hill. Maybe the speed is not _that_ fast, he thinks, maybe.

His eyes suddenly can't follow the motion because of the speed of that damn trail that will lead him to his death.

Well, it kinda looks like a coffin that cars.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Jude suddenly announces, his voice high pitched and scratched like he really could use a glass of water, right now.

“Now?” Connor asks him suspiciously, an eyebrow arched up in confusion.

“Yes. _Now._ ”

“Can't you hold in?”

“Hold in?” Jude scoffs, “Some things you cannot just _hold_ , Connor!”

Connor rolls his eyes, giving a small sigh as he's already figured it all out.

“It's just an attraction, Jude.”

“Yeah, the last one of my life.” Jude snorts, his eyes flickering to the cars coming back to its default position, waiting for some other people to embrace their death.

Connor gives a small involuntary laugh, shaking his head like he can't believe Jude's shit, right now.

“I'm not going up there.” Jude announces firmly, his eyes narrowing in a glare as a finger points on Connor's chest, “And you shouldn't have deceived me in dragging me here against my consent!”

“Oh come on, Jude. Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously!”

“Please?” Jude squeezes his eyes shut because he knows that voice, and he knows that Connor's _'Pleaseeeeeeee?'_ voice is always well matched with his puppy eyes and Jude can't look at him now. He refuses to let Connor luring him like this, on that freaking _death-coaster_.

_Absolutely not._

 

The Wind is blowing over Jude's face. Jude's very pale face. Like literally three shades paler than usual, as the cars climb up the structure. He's unsure if it's just the white noise playing his is ears that caused the loud pounding of his heart to stop. That, or his heart has deliberately stopped beating. He's about to die. There's a chance he's already dead since right now he feels _nothing._

“I love you..” He'd be rolling his eyes if he weren't keeping them squeezed shut, not really keen to witness the death with his own eyes.

“Fuck you.” He just breathes out. He hears the distinctive sound of Connor's laughter reaching his ears, then the cars stop.

_Here goes nothing._

Jude has probably never screamed this loud in his entire life, this, compared to the first time Connor's cock has made acquaintances with his ass and screamed his lungs out just a little bit, wins by a landslide. He screams and then breathes in and then screams again because he can't bring himself not to shout in the air how much he hates Connor and describing in very vivid details all the ways he's going to break up with him as soon as their feet touch the ground -- if they ever touch the ground, again-- his minds gently corrects him.

“I FFKING HATE YOU SO MUCH CONNOR. I'M DYING! I'M ABOUT TO DIE, JESUS CHRIST MAKE IT STOPPP. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL STICK THOSE MICKEY MOUSE EARS UP YOUR--”

“WHOOOH.” He hears Connor's voice shrieking in nerve-racking amusement. His eyes fall open at the most inappropriate moment when their heads are hanging upside down meeting the sight of people standing in line watching them with mouths agape in awe. Jude really can't understand what the hell is wrong with those people, actually looking forward of getting a ride on that  _dead-ttraction_  while he begrudgingly embraces death, or not.

 

The moment the cars finally stop, Jude spends a long moment just... sitting there, _recovering_. It's not enough apparently, cause, as soon as his feet touch the ground a knot rises up his throat. He manages to make his way through the crowd of families and couples happily chatting and commenting on 'How cool that has been!” He'd promptly reply how _sadistic masochist_ they are for enjoying that deadly experience but his mouth is full of repressed words, feelings, vomit.

“Jude?!”

"What is happening? Is he okay?" Someone asks, then Connor says, clearly panicking.

"My boyfriend is throwing up! Oh God! I knew I should have kept going for another 'Flying with Dumbo' ride! He's scared of attractions and I forced him to go up there! I'm a shitty boyfriend!"

Jude doesn't turn around in favor of locating the first bin, because he's well-educated and he refuses to pollute the ambient, but he still can't help but observe that now people know he's scared of attractions. God. Could this day go any worse? He got no time to figure himself an answer because the waves of vomit just rise up his throat. 

 

 

"I'm so sorry!" 

Jude's hand is firmly wrapped around his forearm as they walk, his face has gone a little less pale since he's puked his soul out in that bin. "I'm okay. I just-- can we go to the bathroom? I think it would be good to splash some fresh water on my face."

Connor nods vigorously, his steps picking up speed much to Jude's disdain. "Con.. could you slow down? The park is still kind of _spinning_ all around."

Connor slows down immediately, a look of heartbreaking guilt on his face as he breathes out, "I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay.." Jude says, a weak smile creeping over his lips. "Worth of a blowjob from you."

 

Jude doesn't mean it with immediate effects but apparently, Connor has other plans...

"Huh, Connor?" 

Jude's eyes shot wide as being pushed against the sink, his eyes searching for Connor's. "We're in a public bathroom..."  
  
"Have you ever been sucked off in a public bathroom?" Connor beams at him before diving into his neck, parting his lips and leaving open mouthed kisses that shouldn't really be allowed to happen in a public bathroom...

"No." Jude sighs, his eyes falling close because although this is inappropriate on so many levels, is also too goods for words and Jude can't deny he's missed the soft, intimate touches that only Connor's lips roaming all over his warm skin can provide, along with goosebumps, and shivers crawling up his spine, and not to mention the soft noises he makes whenever Connor latches on his skin, mark it gently with his teeth.

Only when Connor's fingers pop up the button of his jeans, it all comes back to him. Where they are. What would happen it a kid comes in. What would happen if a father with a kid comes in? _What would happen if anyone comes in!_

"Connor."

"Mmh." Connor makes unhappy noises from his throat as he fiddles with the zip of Jude's jeans putting Jude in a terrible position; _the bad cop._

"We can't."

Connor freezes and he looks up, his mouth tugging down in a pout as confusion flashes across his features. 

"Why?" He asks with a voice that resembles the one belonging on a kid who's just been deprived of his favorite toy, which reminds him..

"This is a public bathroom."

"I know." Connor tells him.

Jude rolls his eyes as he zips back up his jeans, fixing his crotch as he mutters under his breath, _"At Fucking Disneyland!"_

Connor's eyes go wide as he's just been told the revelation of the century, his lips parting just slightly as he backs off.

"Exactly." Jude exhales before giving an apologetic smile, momentarily forgetting that he's just puked.

So when he asks Connor, "You can kiss me though." and Connor's face wrinkles in a way that says " _Huh, No thanks."_ he feels kind of hurt, then he recalls the most recent events.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you dragged me on that death trap and made me puke my _organs_ out."

"Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of your day?"

"Consider yourself lucky I won't hold it against you for the rest of your life." Jude counters on their way out of the bathroom.

 It's been one of the best days ever, ride on the _dead-ttraction_ and defiling an innocent bin aside. Connor forces Jude to buy a matching pair of Mickey mouse ears and they snap a lot of selfies. Their stomachs start rumbling around midday and Jude buys Connor one of those Mickey Mouse shaped pretzel. Jude can't stop giggling when someone bumps into Connor and the last bit of it miserably falls from his hands shattering against the ground. His eyes go a little big and almost watery, looking like a kid who's ice cream has just been splattered against the ground. Jude offers to buy him another one but Connor just shakes his head, a look of slight disappointment across his face quickly fades away as soon as they spot Goofy and Pluto taking pics with some kids, replaced by a small, genuinely happy smile that makes Jude's heart stutter in his chest.

“You look really happy,” Jude observes, unable to hold back the fond smile tugging up the corners of his lips knowing that some of his happiness is due to his company, in this place which people say it's known to be the happiest place on Earth. Jude really can't tell if that's true since to him, as sappy as it sounds, the happiest place on Earth is wherever Connor is.

“I am.” Connor's hand squeezes his own, a gentle kiss pressed on his cheek makes Jude's eyes to flutter shut briefly, a myriad of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the soft touch.  
  
They are all gathered in front of the Disney Castle, Jude's back is pressed against Connor's chest, his hands clasped on his own. Connor's head is resting on Jude's shoulder, leaving from time to time some kisses behind his ear, making his whole body go through a shudder. There's a show of lights and music and fireworks and colorful dancing waters that leave the both of them completely flabbergasted with awe; It's one of the most incredible things Jude has ever witnessed and yeah, maybe there's a reason why it's called Happiest place on Earth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
